Kevonieia
Founding On August 11, 2006, the nation of Kevonieia was founded by kiwikev007. The capital was declared keville. Kevonieia is a peaceful nation but believes that to be peaceful you must be prepared to fight. Nation Information Kevonieia is a tech-heavy nation. Its citizens love the high-tech gadets thanks to the nations high technology level. Currently, Kevonieia is in the process of constructing infrastructure causing in massive growth of the population and strength. The environment is taking a hit due to the recent construction but the boarder walls are taking care of that. Kevonieia does have trade agreements with nations that have resources of fossil fuels but do not use the fuels to power vehicles. Because of the high technology level, the citizens use hovercrafts. These hovercrafts hover by blowing air and it doesn't have a by-product. Of course, these vehicles must have some sort of fuel. They run on electricity. The electricity comes from solar panels and windmills and also hydoelectrictiy plants. Thus, making Kevonieia one of the most greenest nations out there. On February 4, 2008, Kevonieia purchased its first very own social security system at the cost of forty million. The tax percent was raised from twenty-eight percent to thirty percent because the cost of maintaining a clean and beautiful nation. On March 9, 2008, the nation purchased a national war memorial to honor those who had fought bravely and lost their lives. The population is very happy and attend the memorial and remember those who made Kevonieia what it is today. Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Kevonieia was a member of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, GATO, since it's founding date to nine months after. This was a major time of growth. Kevonieia was a member of GATO's Military and helped aid members of his company. Kevonieia was put in front of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization's Supreme Justice System, on April 15, 2007. The nation was accused for offering to spy on GATO. Kevonieia's security system has failed and the nation was hacked. Kiwikev007, the ruler of the nation, stabilized the national security system. Kevonieia was found innocent of treason in GATO's Supreme Court. Serving in Great War III hurt the nation devastatingly. This nation was almost Zi'ed and its nation strength was dropped 8 thousand. Soon after that war Kevonieia left GATO. It was not a very pleasant expirence in GATO seeing all the choas of the impact of Great WarIII and it would take the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization a long period of time to recover. Independent Coalition of Nations The alliance of the Independent Coalition of Nations was Kevonieia's second alliance: joined June 3. Its first position in the alliance was a Senator and served one term in that position. Soon, after I became the Mister of Domestic Affaris, after an emergency election. So far, Kevonieia has served two terms as MoDA and created two programs for the benefit of ICON. This nation has also fought in The Unjust War also known as Great War IV and took a nuclear weapon hit from a nation in the Goons. The citizens of Kevonieia worked very hard for their nation by cleaning up the rubble after the radioactivity was at a safe level. ICON became quite unstaible when the disscussion of annexing into NATO arose. The member number began to plummit and Kevonieia and all its people knew it was time to say goodbye. Another nation, New Amerigoia, and Kevonieia both devised a form of governments and sketches for a new alliance. North Atlantic Division Kevonieia is one of the two founders of theNorth Atlantic Division. The alliance formed on November 30, 2007 after much planning. Another alliance, called the Crimson Alliance, were thinking about changing their team color meaning they would also have to change their alliance name. Kevonieia talked with the Crimson leaders and an agreement was worked out.The Crimson Alliance was annexed by the North Atlantic Division. Kevonieia spent one term in NORAD. The government of NORAD has taken a hit after the Emperor, GogetaDBZ96, had thoughts of leaving to go to one of his past alliances, GATO. And the alliance was also suffering from inactive members who were carelessly attacking nations at random stirring up the NORAD Supreme Court. Daniel Jeffery, also a past member of the Independent Coalition of Nations decided he must leave NORAD. Kevonieia followed Daniel to NATO because of the fear that NORAD may end up as ICON. North Atlantic Treaty Organization On January 24, 2008, Kevonieia became a member of NATO looking to acquire more knowledge globally in planet bob. The North Atlantic Treaty Organization deals with many other alliances and Kevonieia has come to learn more about foreign affairs. And soon after Kevonieia became a diplomat to the Green and Blue teams. On February Twelveth 2008, The North Atlantic Treaty Organization attacked the Green Protection Agency. We hoped that finally this next leadership would finally keep them steady. But over and over again, we were disappointed. Kevonieia attacked the U.N of Asia, at one aclock right after update, with ground attacks, air attacks and cruise missiles. The army of Kevonieia was no match for the U.N of Asia. Quickly after the round of attacks, U.N of Asia declared itself NATO's Prisoner of War. This event shook up Planet Bob and the surge of turmoil dropped cybernation's server and that of the Big Boards as well. On Saturday March 22, 2008, Kevonieia was nominated for the Secretary of Interior position in NATO. Campaign Time! Zenith Kevonieia was a founding member of Zenith, along with 4 others. He is currently Minister of Domestic Affairs at Zenith. Category:Nations Category:Member of Zenith Category:White team